


Amargo Adiós (Español)

by AidenFeliCane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Dubious Consent, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: Una situación imaginaria en la que Inglaterra se somete a Rusia para salvar a su país.Traducción en español de: "Amargo Adiós". Publicado el 12/10/2020
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)





	Amargo Adiós (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amargo Adiós](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964259) by [AidenFeliCane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane). 



Arthur sabe que ha ido y lo ha hecho ahora. Esta vez finalmente, cada una de sus elecciones ha llegado a un punto sin retorno y está cerca de encontrar su espantoso final. Ninguna oración o plan adicional podría ayudarlo ahora, está solo con las consecuencias de lo que hizo, más solo que nunca, como pudo ver, ya que Ivan acaba de recoger su abrigo y está listo para dejarlo.

No pregunta adónde va cuando sale de la habitación y deja el dinero suficiente para pagar la noche. No es necesario. Arthur e Ivan saben dónde. De regreso a su casa, a su gente y a sus hermanas. Lejos de Arthur y su desnudez, su vergüenza y el castigo que le espera.

Arthur suspira y enciende un cigarrillo.

Fuera del motel, su auto permanece estacionado y cerrado. Dentro de él, su teléfono celular sigue sonando sin que nadie lo escuche, Arthur lo sabe. Francis debe ser el que llama con tanta insistencia, pero Arthur no tiene la voluntad de volver a buscarlo o salir de la habitación todavía. Ahora se pregunta si valió la pena; su libertad y amante por un par de monedas.

Sonaba tan egoísta, pero lo hizo por su gente. Inglaterra no sabe si realmente se preocupa por ellos ahora que está hecho, eran fuertes y podían aguantar mucho, eran vidas temporales, ¿qué más daba si murieran de hambre? No debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

No puede decidir el por qué y, mientras se pregunta a sí mismo, se viste y se va, de regreso a su propia casa, con su gente y su amante - _ Eso hasta que se entere de Arthur e Ivan -  _

El camino de regreso corre a lo largo de la línea del mar, cerca de barcos y embarcaciones pequeñas. El aire huele salado y le recuerda a su hogar, donde están sus hermanos mayores y donde esperaría a Francis. No se siente en casa incluso si conduce por su tierra, todo se siente extranjero, como si no perteneciera después de someterse a Ivan. No quiere retroceder en el tiempo para evitar eso, solo quiere sentirse en casa de nuevo para no recordar.

Sin darse cuenta, comienza a llorar como un bebé. Agarra el volante mientras trata de contener sus lamentos. Perder su libertad estaría bien, ya había sido gobernado suficientes veces. Ser abusado era tolerable incluso si dolía. Que sus hermanos lo odiaran aún más no estaba bien. Perder a Francis fue lo peor.

Llora más fuerte a medida que se acerca a su casa y el peso de todo se posa en sus hombros como una pared de ladrillos. Es demasiado, no puede soportarlo y, a medida que se acerca, comienza a ahogarse. Tratar de conducir y respirar al mismo tiempo se vuelve imposible y suelta del volante para intentar respirar.

Ese es otro error del que pronto se da cuenta, ya que su automóvil pierde el control y se sale de la carretera, directamente hacia otro automóvil. Chocan. Arthur es empujado hacia atrás en el asiento por la bolsa de aire y se golpea la cabeza.

Arthur siente que está dando vueltas, tanto por su incapacidad para respirar como por el golpe. Está sofocado por la bolsa de aire y su visión comienza a desaparecer. Podría morir así, sería mejor. Un infiel y un traidor no deberían vivir, más si es él, es el peor tipo de persona del mundo ' _ Un merecido imbécil' _ como le decía su hermano. 

_ 'Meretriz*  imbécil, hermano _ ' piensa mientras coloca una mano sobre la bolsa, desinflando y dejándole un poco de espacio para respirar ' _ Pero no porque yo quisiera serlo _ ' Abre la puerta y sale del auto, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y arrastrándose en el suelo mientras intenta respirar de nuevo. De alguna manera, ahora se siente un poco mejor.

Mira hacia adelante. Se estrelló contra un vehículo familiar, parece que el de Kaelin cuando el chico sale a ver cómo está. El destino vino a buscarlo, al parecer, por lo que Arthur mira el concreto solo escuchando las preguntas del muchacho preocupado. Se siente mejor ahora que no tiene que enfrentar el castigo por sí mismo y se relaja manteniéndose quieto, escuchando los gritos de la gente que los rodea.

Entre los sonidos, escucha el mar. Suena tan lejano incluso si está solo a su lado. Gira y apenas puede verlo a través del espacio entre el automóvil y la carretera. Brilla con el sol y se mueve tan libre como siempre. 

Arthur sonríe, quiere irse a casa.

*********

Ni Dylan ni Connor preguntan nada mientras camina hacia su habitación, creen que está borracho como les dijo Kaelin. Arthur quiere reírse de él por ser tan inocente. Kaelin es todavía demasiado joven para discernir una mentira de una verdad, más cuando se trata de él. Pero Allistor no lo es, debe saber que Arthur está mintiendo, sin embargo, lo deja ir a descansar.

Esa debe ser su bondad, una noche más en su cómodo dormitorio, justo antes de que le de la paliza de su vida y lo eche a dormir a la calle.

Arthur no sabe si le importa o no ahora.

El mar se siente tan lejano mientras yace entre sus sábanas. Aquí el aire huele a muebles viejos y comida quemada. El sonido es de sus hermanos mientras se mueven, charlan o hacen cualquier otra cosa. Arthur se desconecta de ellos, los escucha como si el sonido viniera de una película. Su sonido es automático e inhumano, Arthur ya no puede pensar en ellos como seres vivos, no ahora que los ha vendido a un nuevo maestro.

Se acuesta ahí y solo escucha, no se duerme aunque esté cansado. Cada parte de la realidad que lo rodeaba le quita el sueño. El colchón se siente duro y las sábanas demasiado ásperas. El ruido viaja fácilmente a través de las paredes, por lo que lo sabe todo pero no sabe nada. Es confuso y no se siente bien.

Algo está mal.

Arthur mantiene los ojos abiertos cuando entra Allistor. Lo mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes oscuros perforan su alma. Scott debe saber que algo anda mal en él. Siempre ha sabido, como el resto de ellos, que son una entidad completa, el todopoderoso Reino Unido. Arthur no pelea con Allistor cuando le gira la cabeza y encuentra un chupetón en su cuello, debe ser de color púrpura y mostrar marcas de dientes. Ivan no era una compañía amable, Arthur tiene más moretones y mordiscos alrededor de sus caderas y hombros.

No le importa explicar cuando Allistor lo abofetea y se va. Él se lo merece.

Arthur permanece impasible en la cama solo escuchando. Sus hermanos se están poniendo histéricos en el piso inferior, pero de alguna manera él todavía piensa que es un acto. Es real, si el dolor en su mejilla no miente, todo está pasando, perdió a su amante y la libertad de su país. Ahora está solo.

Respirar se siente extraño y Arthur cierra los ojos y espera.

*********

Pasa una semana, Arthur permanece escondido en su habitación mientras sus hermanos van y vienen tratando de mantener vivo al país. Piensa en el último mes, lo que hizo en la habitación del motel. Su economía se estaba yendo al infierno, los demás no se atreverían a ayudar por miedo a arrojarse también a la bancarrota.

Al final, el único que extendió la mano fue Rusia, pero no estaba dando ayuda a cambio de un “gracias”. Lo llamó para encontrarse con él en Londres, una carretera desierta a la que Iván llegó a pie. Ese fue el comienzo de su fin, porque abrió la puerta del auto en lugar de alejarse.

Ivan le habló con una voz dulce que le dio escalofríos. “¿Consideraste mi oferta? Es un placer hacer negocios, amigo mío.” No se atrevió a volverse hacia él, manteniendo la mirada en el camino, tratando de actuar orgulloso.

"¡Suelta!" Arthur apartó la mano de Ivan de su cuello, apretando el volante cuando vio la señal de un motel en la distancia. Quería regresar.

"No seas tan frío, de lo contrario ..." No fue una amenaza, sin embargo, Arthur dejó que Ivan hiciera lo que quisiera.

Entró y estacionó el auto, pidiendo una habitación con un nombre diferente y haciendo maravillas para evitar enfrentarse a quienquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Quería evitar la vergüenza de ser visto mientras él permitía y disfrutaba del abuso.

Francis llegó finalmente, apestando a vino y con la cara colorada. Arthur lo miró y Francis hizo lo mismo, con ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Cerró la puerta olvidándose de los demás afuera. Acostado junto a Arthur en su cama, sus manos se sentían frías y lo presionaron contra su pecho tan fuerte que le dolía.

Arthur permaneció quieto, sintiendo las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro, el vacío reemplazando el familiar calor que solía poseer Francis.

**Author's Note:**

> Publique esto en inicio porque quería tener un fic en ingles con un titulo en español (jaja) pero por razones especiales decidí traducirlo a español ;)
> 
> *Meretriz: Prostituta - En el trabajo original hice una broma con las palabras "Sloth" y "Slut" lo que seria decir "Flojo" y "Puta", pero en la traduccion, tuve que buscar alguna manera de remplazar esta broma, porque no quedaba bien. (Igual quedo bastante mal jaja)


End file.
